The Family
by shouldibedoingthis
Summary: Naruto's mother is the grand daughter of Madara uchiha and married Mikoto uchiha's brother. After the Kyuubi event she discovers that she is the reincarnation of Kaguya Otsutsuki Naruto now raised by a god-like mother he will fight to gain peace through his Almighty power but now Naruto must fight though who want to control him dark Sharingan!NarutoXFemale Zetsu


Author's Note: So this another pilot chapter I hope you enjoy it.

Konoha Hospital

Kushina Uzumaki had just lost everything her husband, her child, her clan and her sanity. She watched as the Kyuubi destroyed the clan compound of the Uzumaki. She watched as it was sealed into her son. She watched as the beast drove its claws through her husband. Now Kushina was staring down at the dead body of her new-born son. The pain in her heart grew even more than it had ever been. For nine months she carried her son For nine months she cared her baby lump and now it was all for nothing. Her child was dead and it was because of him. Madara Uchiha.

Her fists tightened in rage. That man took everything from her. Yet she had this feeling that there was something off about the entire thing. First he should be dead because of how old he is, second why would he even attack Konoha hashirama had been dead for years so it wasn't for revenge. Third why the mask. All these things didn't add up. But as she was thinking about it something hit her and she was out like a light.

Standing above her was a man on half ash white the other midnight black. The man looked at her with intrigue before picking her up. Suddenly the plant man picked her up and disappeared without a trace.

Hokage's office

Two men sat in front of the Hokage the first was the third Hokage hiruzen Sarutobi the second was Danzo Shimura. The Hokage sat in front of them his name was Minato Namikaze while some revered him as a great man the Uchiha did not. The Uchiha loathed his existence because he was a nobody yet he had the Sharingan because he used his power as Hokage to bend them to his will. He forced them to give him there power just like he did with the Senju and the Uzumaki.

All three men grinned as they looked down at the child beside them. The child was known as Naruto Uzumaki Uchiha son Kushina Uzumaki and Aoi Uchiha. The child had a lump of bright blue spiky hair, his eyes where pools of purple like his mothers and on each cheek he had a set of whiskers. This child was the Jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox. He was also the last Uchiha to have the ability to wield the Hi Tsubasa one of the six legendary swords of the leaf swordsmen.

Each village had a set of swordsmen the most famous being kirigakure's swordsmen of the mist. The next where Konoha's leaf swordsmen and then Suna's Dust Rangers. The current generation included Hayate gekko, Kushina Uzumaki, Aoi Uchiha, Mikoto Uchiha, Hinako Hyuga and Minato Namikaze. These six where the most dangerous swordsmen Konoha had to offer. Hayate was master of the crescent moon dance and the Kuro Tsubasa, Kushina also known as the Crimson butterfly was a master of vampire butterfly and the Chi Tsubasa, Aoi Uchiha of the Hi Tsubasa master of the blue night dance, Mikoto Uchiha sister to Aoi Uchiha and master of the Rai Tsubasa, Hinako Hyuga of the Shiro Tsubasa and Minato Namikaze the yellow flash master of the Kage Tsubasa.

Minato grinned as he thought of how his master Danzo could transform him into their loyal weapon. Not knowing that himself was under Danzo's manipulation. Unlike his other _children_ Danzo never cared for Minato to him he was a weapon. Using Minato kekkei genkei of space time for his own use.

Danzo smirked he was a good weapon. His plan was to turn Kushina into a new weapon and have her train Naruto. He would release Naruto to Konoha's streets after being tortured he would save Naruto and use that to manipulate Naruto.

Outside of Konoha

A man with long white spikey hair sat in a large stone hair with a solemn face. Behind him sat a statue known as the statue of the outer path. Next to him stood a second man. He wore a purple uniform and had a gunbai strapped to his back. He had spikey black hair, his left eye had a purple ripple pattern inside and on the right his lone Sharingan stood. Above the pair stood a woman she had long white hair, byakugan eyes and Rinnegan/Sharingan eye on her forehead, she had two red dots on her forehead and rabbit ears extending from her head and she wore a white robe.

Slowly Zetsu appeared with Kushina. The black portion of Zetsu and approached the woman. While the white half put Kushina in a chair.

"I have seen the boy mother he does indeed have Brothers chakra" Black Zetsu spoke "Kushina also has your own as well" He spoke as he bonded with her cloak.

"Which brother" the woman spoke if it was Hagoromo or Hamura she would destroy him, Asura and Indra she would she might spare but if it was Shiromaru Zetsu's twin brother than she would never hurt him. Zetsu smiled before he spoke

"Shiromaru" He spoke and immediately Kaguya let out a sigh of relief.

"Good the child doesn't need to be killed" Kaguya spoke

"W-where am I?" Kushina spoke looking up she meet the eyes of all three people.

"You're with us Kushina-chan" Madara spoke

"MADARA!" Kushina Screamed but couldn't move as White Zetsu flicked his hand and stopped her. "Why you hear, do you want to kill me after you killed my son, my husband" Kushina spoke with venom in her voice.

"Kushina-chan please stop trying to kill me I need to tell you something"

"What!?" She spat

"You're son is alive" He spoke Kushina glared dangerously "if you do not believe me I should inform that I was not responsible for the attack and extraction of the Kyuubi. The person who's duty that fell onto was Minato Namikaze. The young man had stolen the eyes of my Uchiha clan members. Hashirama had made them soft and easy to manipulate. After gaining the eyes he killed his brother Raiden which sources say died in the Kyuubi battles. Gaining the Mangekyo he took control of the Kyuubi. I know you won't believe me but I can prove to you that this is true" Madara spoke

"You know of your brother Obito Uchiha" Madara spoke immediately Kushina's eyes widened almost nobody knew of her brother. Her parents got divorced after her mother got pregnant when she was 10 she never saw Obito again until she was 17 when he was seven. The boy didn't know she was his older sister his mother, her mother forbid it. She didn't want the boy coming to her looking for a mother. Kushina lived with her mother in the Uzumaki complex unlike most clan's districts where they had their own area to themselves the Uzumaki lived in one large building. This caused a lot of Uzumaki to bond together which was the secret of their kekkei genkei which allowed them to weave chakra into physical forms. They were different for each user some had swords, armour, shields, scythes, sickles, kunai but she had chains. Kushina was mostly looked down upon in her clan living with her mother because of her Uchiha ancestry, she became a class clone and a bit of idiot only until she meet Aoi did she gain in skill. After falling in love with him she gained her chakra chains and everything went up from there. When Minato gained his squad so did Aoi while didn't have Obito or his team mates Obito who lived next door to him in the Uchiha compound so Aoi trained him. When Kushina found out she was overjoyed and told Aoi about her ancestry. Aoi was happy and while Kushina didn't tell Obito about being his sister she eventually became his "Surrogate" sister. When he died she fell into a brief depression but came to after Aoi helped her.

"What about him?"

"He's not dead" Madara spoke causing Kushina to glare at him. before a the masked man next to him chuckled.

"Always so ill-tempered Nee-chan" he spoke removing the mask and there stood Obito. Zetsu allowed Kushina's restraints to disappear as she walked toward Obito. Placing her hand on his scarred face.

"Obito-kun" she whispered before a small tear crossed her face.

"It's good to see you Nee-chan" he spoke before smiling

"W-where have you been!"

"When I was crushed beneath those boulders Madara saved me. He healed me and created a Mokuton arm which he used to save my life. After that he trained be and taught about the origins of all five decedent clans of the Otsutsuki. He told me how princess Kaguya became the first human with chakra. How after giving birth she became angry with her children who inherited her chakra. How Hagoromo's sons Indra and Asura warred with each other and formed the Uchiha and Senju. How Hagoromo also known as the sage of the six paths had a brother named Hamura. Who went on to have two daughters that formed the Uzumaki and Hyuga. How if Hamura's power where ever to be united with Hogoromo's powers Kaguya could be reborn into the individual. How Kaguya Otsutsuki the creator of Ninjutsu and the shinobi world was reborn into you my sister. How im the reincarnation of Kaguya's brother and how you're son is the reincarnation of Shiromaru the fourth son of Kaguya" he spoke

"These tales he told me where not fiction. The sage of the six paths is real living inside of are chakra waiting to reappear and control the world. The man was corrupted by power just like his mother and after she became the Juubi by fusing with the shinju sealed her inside of him. using this became almost invincible this caused A war between Hagoromo and his army of white Zetsu clones he created and Hamura and the other four clans. Hagoromo was eventually destroyed releasing the Juubi which Hamura then separated into nine parts after gaining the Rinnegan. Unforchantly this did stop the tide of war instead in flamed the fire. With the nine parts these large portions of Chakra possessed wild animals and transformed them into demons these demons became the tailed beasts. The Senju and Uchiha began to war for them until 100 years Later Madara Uchiha and Hashirama created the first ninja village and as you know the rest is history" He spoke

Kushina was stunned not only had Obito had survived but she was now the reincarnation of the founder of Ninjutsu still she didn't what this was leading up to. Kushina watched as a woman appeared from the shadows her body looked like it was almost transparent. The woman smiled down at a bundle before grinning at Kushina passing the bundle over. Kushina looked down at the bundle immediately her eyes widened.

"Naruto" She whispered

"Yes Nee-chan Naruto didn't die he instead had the Nine tails sealed inside of him by minato. Naruto is perfectly safe he is you're son we want you to raise him safely away from the village" he spoke "Madara is are grandfather our dad was the son of Madara Uchiha and where his grandchildren" he spoke "this mean you have the Sharingan"

"But first because of your Uchiha cells being sealed by your mother for so long we must fuse. Just unsealing the cells will cause you to mutate and die so we need to attach you to the statue of the outer path and then we can unseal you genes" he spoke Kushina Nodded. "Only Kaguya hear should be in the room with you so me and Madara will leave. Obito and the elderly Madara suddenly disappeared leaving Kaguya and Kushina in the room.

Kaguya put out her hand and immediately one lit on fire with blood red flames while the other lit on fire with blue flames. Kaguya clapped her hands together and rubbed her hands together rubbing her hands together creating a purple flame. The purple flame shot forward and created a stone tablet for which Kushina could lay on there was a verity of sealing runes and candles. Kushina Nervously layed on the table and slowly the rune glowed from red to purple to blue. Everything was set and slowly Kushina fell asleep her son by her side. Kaguya made an Hand sign and slowly Kushina was wrapped up by tendril from the statue the same ones that made Zetsu's. it surrounded Kushina in a cocoon and elevated her six feet in the air. Kaguya smirked and transformed into a sphere that shot itself into the cocoon.

Konohagakure Hokage's office

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THE BRAT'S MISSING?" Minato yelled at Sarutobi

"Exactly what i said Naruto has been kidnapped"

"Damm it" Minato spoke

"Gah where's Kakashi"

"He's at the Memorial stone"

"Go get him"

Memorial stone

Kakashi stood alone looking at the stone. Obito's name was engraved on the stone and now so was Kushina's name. He remembered the first time he met her was when he was 14 2 days after anniversary of Obito's death.

Flashback No Jutsu

Kakashi stood there looking at the woman before him. the woman looked like a jonin he approached as he noticed she was crying.

"I thought Jonins don't cry?" He asked "is this a comrade?" the masked boy spoke

"N-No this is family" She spoke

"I see understandable" He said "Who was he or she"

"He was my little brother" She said whipping away her tears "I never even got to tell hhim I was his sister. My parents split up before I could meet him. I meet him when he was younger but my mother told me I should never tell him. I should have ignored her I was going to ignore her. but he was called to a mission suddenly. His jonin commander was a boy and it was his first mission commanding a team I never meet the boy but I want to" she said sorrow echoing in her voice.

"Who was he?"

"Who?"

"You're little brother"

"Obito Uchiha" She spoke making Kakashi's eye widen

"Y-you're Kushina aren't you" he spoke

"H-how did you know"

"My Name is Kakashi Hatake I… I was the commander of that squad"

"You w-where Obito's C-commanding officer?" she asked as he nodded

"Obito was boy with great goal and amazing talent, he helped me free myself of my cold shell after my farther killed himself. I was cold and uncaring living by shinobi rules and seeing comrades as tools. Then Obito showed me the one true Shinobi rule those that those who break rules are trash but those that abandon comrades are worse than trash" Kakashi spoke "Then he died but he let me with that advice and" he stopped as he revealed his Sharingan "He gave me this and with this Sharingan I protect the village he loved so much" he spoke looking up Kushina smiled at him.

"Im sure Obito is happy and I think Is no better person to take care of my brother's Sharingan then you" she spoke

Flash back no Jutsu end

"Hatake Kakashi" A Anbu that just appeared spoke "The Yondamine Hokage wants to speak wiith you"

"Sensei?" He spoke before disappearing

2 Weeks later.

A lone cocoon dangled from the ceiling. The large tendril of its origin was rooted firmly in the ceiling and leg towards the large complex of tendrils that where extending from the back of the statue. The other tendrils had moved into the other room. The lone cocoon slowly opened and inside where a series of purple and yellow petals.

'At last the flower blooms' a demonic voice spoke from the statue.

Slowly the petal became red and blue each falling away from the main body revealing a large white blob of Zetsu material. (Get your head out of the gutter) Suddenly it fell out and slowly descended to the ground where it unfolded like blanket. Inside Kushina layed now in a white and purple kimono holding a white bundle. Getting up her red hair was now tipped with a unnatural silver her eyes now had ripple pattern that consumed her entire eyeballs each with a tamoe and was silver. Her kimono had a Rinnegan pattern on the back and a series of 9 tamoe underneath. Her voice now oozed with venom and hatred yet as she spoke now spoke like a sly predator allowing somebody to fall into a false sense of security. She only loved her sons, brother, husband, grandfather and power.

Looking down to her child her son now had blue hair with silver tips, he had a pair of small cute horns, his eyes were locked but she knew he would unlock them soon but the most noticeable thing was his two new arms one on the left was white and the other black and the six tendrils made of white Zetsu extending from his back. She looked down at her baby with a loving smile.

"My Naruto-kun, My little Shinju" Kushina spoke

"I see my mother's chakra had become your own" Black Zetsu spoke

"Come now you're mother still inside me that make you my Spiritual son" she spoke extending her hand. Zetsu smiled and merged with Kushina.

"Please follow me Nee-chan" Obito spoke Kushina Followed her younger brother. Into a room there stood thousands of cocoons. Kushina smirked her awakening had caused the creation of thousands of female Zetsu clones all in her image. Then Kushina smirk faltered. She teleported to the base of the tree. There was a seed she picked it up. The seed had various spiralling patterns on it. She pocketed it and smiled once more this was going to be useful someday. Suddenly Naruto started crying Kushina smiled kissing the baby's head and began breast feeding the infant.

"Momma's hear and she's going to make the bad men pay yes she's gonna make them all bleed" she spoke Naruto gained a small smile as Kushina burped him. Yes she'll make Konoha burn for killing her husband, her clan and almost her family. There was only one person there she cared about.

"Mikoto" she spoke.

Author's note: How do you like it? If you're wondering why Zetsu isn't female is because there are different Zetsu first there white Zetsu, black Zetsu and then chatterbox Zetsu (the one like Tobi) the female Zetsu will appear later. Naruto also doesn't have any doujutsu all ready they will be unlocked later and Naruto is currently the reincarnation of Zetsu's twin brother Shiromaru which was the Shinju's will. Naruto has similar powers of the Juubi because Naruto is the Living representation of the shinju and if something traumatic to him happens that will be the point where will transform into the Juubi.

Please favourite, Follow and review.


End file.
